The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting device.
A light emitting element including a nitride semiconductor layer (hereinafter also referred to as a “nitride semiconductor light emitting element”) has a wide band gap, and is therefore capable of emitting, for example, ultraviolet light. In order to protect the nitride semiconductor layer, the nitride semiconductor light emitting element configured to emit ultraviolet light is covered by a protective film made of, for example, SiO2 similarly to light emitting elements configured to emit light in other wavelength ranges (JP 2005-203604-A).